


Pleasant surprises

by LunarMagnolia



Series: Stand by me, I’ll stand by you [2]
Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Mostly Ignis’ pov, Sex, Smut, Vanilla, Virginity, World of ruin timeline, friends helping each other, it switches in the second part, virgin!aranea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 04:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12598616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarMagnolia/pseuds/LunarMagnolia
Summary: Who thought that of all people the sassy 35 year old Aranea Highwind could be a virgin?





	Pleasant surprises

**Author's Note:**

> I just have this headcanon that Aranea isn’t actually as “promiscuous”(apologies for the term) and self confident as she lets on.  
> I began to think her this way because of how she reacts when complimented by Ignis and Gladio. She clearly isn’t used to it and especially in the Japanese audio is clear that she’s quite self conscious about the whole thing.  
> Also because of her life as a soldier since birth, she may not have had any experience apart from her own self. Still that doesn’t mean she isn’t curious.  
> Idk, just a thought, lemme know what you think if you like. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also please be kind this is the first time I write smut I’m so embarrassed.
> 
> Set before part 1 of the serie.

Of all things Ignis could imagine about Aranea’s private life, he certainly wasn’t expecting to find out that she was a virgin. Not the way he did, for sure.

If you ask him how he could know that for certain in the first place he probably still wouldn’t give a precise answer. Mainly because he’s not the type to kiss and tell, but also because it happened completely out of the blue. 

They had been living together for almost three years. Just under the same roof, nothing special. It was a good arrangement for both parties and they did enjoy each other presence when schedules allowed. 

One night Ignis padded silently in their shared apartment in Lestallum after a three week long mission. He wasn’t sure if she was actually in or not, but since it was well past one in the morning he didn’t want to take the chance and wake her up calling for her or making a sound. Not like he was in the mood to actually be loud. 

His head was pounding and his muscles extremely sore, he just wanted to have a good night sleep on his bed. 

Ignis made a beeline for it, not even bothering to trade his crownsguard attire for his pajama, he just discarded his leather jacket on the couch mindlessly. He wasn’t even dirty, since he took a shower before going back home, so no need for the trip to the bathroom.

His bed was actually a cot in a far corner of the living room, since he and Aranea didn’t sleep together and the apartment didn’t have a spare room. It never bothered him anyway, he didn’t like sleeping much on daily basis and he wasn’t home either, so he was delighted to leave the king size bed to Aranea, who actually needed to sleep a lot more. 

He flopped on the bed removing his visor just a moment before he hit the pillow face first to muffle a content sigh. 

Finally, a bit of quiet. No snoring companions, nor Daemons lurking in the corner ready to kill him, no floor to sleep on, a fuzzy blanket ( _his_ fuzzy blanket) and most importantly loneliness. Or at least, he thought he was alone. 

He was starting to lose consciousness when he heard a very, very quiet hiss coming from the hallway general direction. It was enough for him to tense and become alert. He didn’t move though. He just stayed still, ready to jump on anything that was lurking about in the shadows. 

For a what seemed an eternal minute, there was no other sound than his own silent breath in his ears. Then, another hiss. Louder than the previous one. Something wasn’t quite right, but before he could decide on the next move another sound reached his ears and this time he found himself shooting upright in disbelief. Was that a moan? A loud one for the matter. 

Could Aranea be indeed home? Or at least, he hoped it would be her. In that case, was she in company? She never mentioned any partner before, nor she was one for one night stands, that was for sure. She said so herself when they first moved in. 

So what was that? Was she having some kind of nightmare? A hint of panic started to pool in his guts. What if she needed help? Ignis surely knew what it meant to have nightmares, he had many himself over the years. Nobody noticed until then, but he kind of secretly wished at least her did. If Aranea had indeed noticed, she said nothing of it. But that didn’t mean that he couldn’t check on her. 

Hearing another gasping sound he decided to get moving. He got up and walked quite rapidly to her door, stopping short in front of it when his ears caught another stifled groan. Ignis debated for a moment whether or not to knock. If she was indeed asleep she wouldn’t hear him, but ever the gentleman he wouldn’t dare entering a person’s room without announcing himself. It was just downright rude. So he knocked softly, calling out for her gently. 

“Aranea?”  
He was greeted with just another almost pained whining noise. It was very very subtle, but then again Ignis was very perceptive himself. After a moment he heard soft footsteps approaching the door from the other side. So she was awake, Ignis thought. The door opened just a bit and two things hit the royal advisor’s senses immediately: one, the hot air coming from the room; two, the slightly breathless way Aranea spoke.

“What do you need, Specs?”

Weird.

“I uh... I just wanted to make sure you were fine. I heard some noises.”

Aranea hesitated. Ignis was becoming more and more suspicious of the whole thing. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. Thank you for your concern Ignis.”

“Are you sure you’re feeling fine? I can sense a lot of heat coming from you.” 

These words seemed to somehow rise the temperature of the air in an instant. Ignis couldn’t help himself, his inner caretaker kicking in, and removed one of his gloves with his teeth before placing a hand on Aranea’s forehead. This gesture seemed to prevent her from answering any further. The other hand went for the pulse on her neck and Ignis tilted his head to the side.

“You seem quite agitated at the moment. Is something the matter?”

Aranea seemed speechless, but Ignis was a man of patience so he waited for her to answer while caressing her face lightly to keep track of her temperature. Ever the mom. 

Finally, a defeated sigh. Ignis stared at her with his unseeing eye in confusion. 

“Will you do me a big favor, Ignis?” 

“Certainly, if there’s something I can do I’ll gladly help.”

He smiled at her kindly, placing both his hands on her shoulders in a friendly gesture. In another situation he wouldn’t have been so touchy, but his loss of sight was still a relatively new thing. He needed to have some kind of grounding reference. 

Ignis heard her sigh and grip his wrists, massaging them with her thumb. The sensation immediately translated in light goosebumps on the back of his neck, but he didn’t show.

“It’s been a rough month to say the least and I need to take off the edge a little bit.”

“If you need to talk I would be honored to hear you out.”

“No, I wasn’t talking about... Ignis, listen, you don’t have to do this but since you’re here, I’ll ask anyway: would you... help me? In a physical way. In a very... explicit physical way. Please?” 

Ignis felt like an anvil had fallen on his head, stunning him for good. He stared at her with his mouth slightly agape for a very long moment, trying to process her request. When the realization that one of the most wonderful women he’s ever laid his eyes on had just asked him to bed her right there and then it was his turn to get hot, quite literally since his face flushed bright red. His expression must have been foolish, because he heard a light chuckle coming from Aranea. That was enough to snap him out of his embarrassed trance. 

“Don’t worry kid, if you don’t want to-“

“No, it’s fine, I was just... caught off guard, that’s all.” 

Aranea was really something. He’d never felt anything for her apart for utmost respect and esteem for her person and her skills in combat with the lance. Of course he wasn’t blind (no pun intended), he had found her physically attractive, but never thought of bedding her. Not until now apparently. He had to admit that maybe a good sexual intercourse would be beneficial for him as well. It had been a while, after all.  
Feeling a little bold and honored by such a request from none other than Aranea Highwind, Ignis smiled sheepishly and gracefully closed the distance between them placing a soft kiss on her cheek. 

“Lead the way then.”

He felt her smile with his lips still on her cheek and she placed a kiss on his cheek too. It made Ignis’ heart swell for a moment. 

“Thank you.”

“My pleasure.”

She let him inside her room and shut the door. The distance between them was immediately filled. His hands went in her hair, her arms around his toned torso. Ignis took his time to gently knead her scalp with his fingers, while his marvelous lips ghosted over hers asking for permission. It was soon granted. Aranea closed the gap between them, sighing contently under his touch. It sent a very pleasant tingling sensation down her spine and she wanted more of it. 

Their lips parted at the same time, nipping gently on one another, tongues briefly brushing against each other; Aranea’s fingertips traced lightly over his shirt on his back and sides, making him shiver to the core. In a second, all of his previous soreness was forgotten. Even if this was his first time doing it blind, he found no actual difference from when he was sighted, on the contrary: it was quite thrilling if he dared say so himself.

He took a step forward, pushing her towards the general direction of the bed and she gladly pulled him with her without a second thought and without breaking the gentle kiss. Once he felt the edge of the mattress poking his leg, he sat down and let her climb on him, straddling his tights.  
With the new position, their hands started wandering. 

Hers in his hair, on his scarred face, toying with his shirt buttons and slowly undoing them to expose more of his skin. She massaged his neck and shoulders, running her small hands under his purple shirt on his toned muscles. She could feel them contracting and relaxing under her fingertips as he removed his other glove and placed his now bare hands on her sides. 

Aranea was perfect for his hands. Not too small, not too big, just perfect. He smiled on her lips at the thought. Slowly, he reached for the hem of her top and let his fingers slip inside it. He felt goosebumps rise on her skin and took it as a sign to continue. 

They took their time undressing, exploring each other’s body, with their hands and mouths wandering on their necks, collarbones and chests once they were both shirtless. The air was filled with soft breaths and some gasp here and there, mostly from Aranea. 

At some point, Ignis lifted her up from his tights and laid her down on her back. He knelt in front of her and placed his hands on her knees, asking for permission to spread her legs and settle between them. 

For the first time that night after their ministration started, Ignis felt Aranea hesitate, but only for a moment. She spread her legs herself in the end, just enough to let him settle comfortably and Ignis heard her breath itch. He stopped at once, looking at her through his milky green eye with a bit of apprehension.

“Are you nervous? We can stop anytime should you feel uncomfortable.”

Ignis asked, placing a warm hand on her cheek. She felt warm. Her heart was pounding so hard he could feel it even though he wasn’t touching a pulse point. 

Aranea took a deep breath, or at least tried to, as her fingertips lightly traced his toned arm. She was staring at him, he could feel her eyes on him, like she was considering something. Ignis waited. It was more a rhetoric question now, it was fairly obvious she wasn’t relaxed. Not anymore at least. 

“It’s just... I haven’t done this before. Not with a man at least.”

For the second time that night Ignis was dumbfounded. He was about to protest, why did she ask if she hadn’t done it before, he thought, but her index finger made contact with his lips and shut him up.

“No, I don’t want to stop. It’s okay, I asked you for this, I’m not gonna back down now. That is, if you wish to continue. I won’t hold it against you, I promise. Just be gentle if you go on.” 

Ignis remained still for another moment, then he took her hands and brought them to his lips, kissing them softly. Who would have imagined it. He wasn’t a saint, but still he had no intention of being rough that night even before she told him she was a virgin. He kind of felt flattered that of all people she asked him, but all the same, this wasn’t about him. It was about her. 

“I shall do my best to let you enjoy this night at its fullest. Do you trust me?” 

The smile he gave her was so beautiful and endearing that she almost wanted to cry, but she didn’t.

She nodded, but she quickly added a feeble “yes” remembering he couldn’t see her. He kissed her knuckles again before letting go of her hands and bending over her to brush his lips on her cheek. He inched closer to her ear and lowered his voice to a whisper.

“Relax. I’ve got you.” 

Another chaste peck on her cheek, near her ear, then a trail of butterfly kisses on her jawline, on her neck and descending. 

Aranea tried her best to listen to him. Her heart was slamming against her ribcage, nearly hurting her. To say she was just nervous was an understatement. 

As she felt his hands starting to wander on her body again Aranea’s toned body shivered, but in a pleasant way. She liked the sensation, she wanted to feel it again. His kisses went closer to her bosom, his hands reached behind her, silently asking her to arch her back and let him unclasp her bra. She obliged almost too eagerly for someone who was on the brink of starting to quiver. Her bra was soon out of the way, revealing her bare chest to him. Well, in a way. It’s not like he could see it. Still, she felt vulnerable all of a sudden regardless of the very pleasurable state she was in and her arms flew to cross on her stomach. 

Ignis sensed the movement and without missing a beat his strong arms encircled her, bringing her closer to him while he continued with his kisses. Without the bra in the way, he had full access to her breasts. Aranea’s breath itched again and she fisted her hands as he brushed his lips lightly on one of her nipples and a fingertip traced the other. She bit her lower lip seeing how his attentions not only made her feel absolutely wet between her legs, but also the effect it had on her breast. Not to mention the undignified gasp that left her lips when his hot tongue flicked out and started circling her nipple slowly, alternating it with soft nips and gently sucking on it, while pinching and massaging the other breast. Aranea was already a trembling and panting mess, even though she tried to stay still and quiet. She feared that any loud noise would make him stop.

When his mouth finally left her nipple alone, reddish and swollen, he started whispering sweet soothing nothings on her skin, going up again to her neck and down on her other breast.  
“You’re doing great, darling... focus on the sensation, close your eyes... let me worship you..”

She closed her eyes and tried to do as he said, focusing her attention on his fingertips that were brushing her bare sides, her abdomen, her arms trying to uncross them from her stomach. She relented after a while. 

“I’m going to remove your pants, if that’s okay?”

He looked up at her, smiling softly as his hands rested on her hips. Aranea lifted her backside to allow him to undress her further without hesitation. Once bare, her knee jerk reaction was to close her legs. Ignis let her and instead of forcing them open he left a trail of kisses on her knees and wherever he could reach. Although her legs were made mostly of metal up to the half of her tights Ignis knew she could feel his lips and hands wandering. The system in her was so sophisticated it allowed her to. 

He was so patient, so kind, Aranea guessed she’d made the right choice after all. She knew many others at this point would have lost their temper. A shiver ran through her whole body when she felt his fingertips brush her panties and it went straight to her core. She relaxed almost immediately then. Her legs opened on their own accord and one of her hands flew to one of his to hold on to. He smiled at her and she smiled at him. That soft gesture was enough to make her heart leap again. 

Ignis still didn’t dare to touch her most intimate part. He remained nearby both with his hands and his mouth, leaving kisses to the inside of her tights. Closer and closer, but never there. 

“Ignis, please...”

She begged him and he complied with a very gentlemanly “As you command”. First he removed her panties, letting them slide down her toned mecha legs and letting her kick them away, then he started. She was already soaking wet, Ignis almost chuckled at the feel under his fingers. Velvet soft, he thought, but didn’t say.

A loud gasp escaped her lips suddenly as she felt something warm slide between her lips, namely his hot tongue. She immediately tightened her grip on his hand while the other went to her mouth to muffle the other sensual noises that threatened to escape her throat. 

Ignis was often described as a silver tongue due to his ability to speak smoothly in every situation. She could add that that silver tongue was also very capable of pleasuring. 

His free hand was keeping her still while his tongue worked magic on her sex. In less than a minute in fact she wasn’t able neither to stay still nor contain her noises anymore. Loud moans and gasps filled the air, spurring Ignis onwards and onwards, until, while working on her clit, Aranea called for him to stop, please. She was extremely close and didn’t want to let the night end just yet. Ignis obliged.  
Aranea took a couple of seconds to catch her breath, a sheen of sweat trickling down her body, then gently cupped his face with her hands and kissed him. She wanted to taste herself on him, a little curiosity she’d always had.

Once the kiss was broken they were both slightly breathless, but that didn’t stop Ignis from lowering himself again to bury his face between her legs.  
“No, wait.”  
Aranea managed before he could start again with his ministrations. He looked up at her, waiting for her to speak again.  
“I want you inside me, please.”

“Are you sure, Aranea?”

“Yes, yes I am. Please. Don’t worry about protection, I’ve got this.”

“Very well then.”

Aranea watched him get rid of his pants and underwear and just then she realized how much self control that man had. She had never seen a man aroused so close, but still it didn’t take a genius to understand that his state of arousal was almost painful. She suddenly felt like she had to do something, but she didn’t know what and Ignis wasn’t telling. He reassured her that nothing was necessary and then positioned himself near her entrance. 

Their sexes were almost touching and Aranea felt the urge to close her legs again when she felt his tip brushing against her slick folds to lubricate himself a little. She resisted. She knew she had to relax otherwise it would hurt. For a brief moment, stealing a glance down to his member, she wondered if it would all fit in. Ignis wasn’t that small and she had known that all along, but he looked even bigger now that his manhood was standing on full attention. 

Her walls inside clenched shut in anticipation and she had to close her eyes for a moment. Ignis noticed her tension and as the gentleman he always was he made sure she was ready before even trying to push inside. 

He started planting soft kisses on her cheeks, on her lips, whispering kind words of encouragement, reassuring her that yes, it will fit, when she playfully asked trying to ease her own nerves, all the while his hand massages her legs, keeping them apart until she finally relaxed enough. 

“I’m going inside. Is that okay?”

He asked one last time, just to make sure. Aranea took a deep breath. 

“Yes, go ahead.” 

She whispered shaking slightly and closing her eyes shut for good. She was oh so glad Ignis couldn’t see her in that moment, although she thought that, somehow, he knew everything. 

Ignis’ hand parted her folds with two fingers gently, nearing his tip to her entrance once again. He bit his lower lip trying to concentrate on being careful as he pushed inside. She was so wet it was very hard not to slip all the way in in one thrust. Nevertheless Ignis was a gentleman and started very, very slowly, going inch by inch and stopping any time she held her breath or felt her tense under him. Her hands were fisted in his hair and held his shoulder for dear life; his hands kept massaging her hips and legs soothingly all the while. Aranea could tell Ignis was restraining himself a lot and she was glad for it.

When he finally stopped all the way inside her, he let out a shaky sigh and hung his head to hide it in the crook of her neck, while Aranea adjusted herself to his girth. He wasn’t that small, she needed a bit. She felt so full it was almost unbearable, but it was so good, like it was always meant to be. Aranea was still quite impressed by the fact that it actually fit all the way.

Their shaky breaths were the only sounds in the room for a good while as their heartbeats pounded in their heads, but neither of them really cared. 

When Aranea was ready, she experimentally rolled her hips gasping and eliciting the same response from the man on top of her. Ignis took that as his cue to move. 

Slow thrusts, gentle, almost imperceptible, that gradually got faster, but always, always kind. No place for roughness that night. The faster he went, the more Aranea struggled to keep her breath even and her pleasure filled noises at bay. Ignis on the other hand was doing a decent job at keeping quiet. He wanted her to be the one to experience the most from that night.

Once he was sure she had adjusted well to his speed, he changed his angle a bit and Aranea let out a shout as he grazed the sweetest spot inside her for the first time. That sound she made went directly to his lower regions and he couldn’t help to let out a strangled moan. Gods, it felt so good.  
He did it again and again, Aranea not missing a beat and shouting under him countless times.  
Her head was thrown back, her back arched and her legs spread wide apart to let him move more freely, hand painfully clawing at his shoulders for support. Not that Ignis noticed. His hands were balling the sheets under her as he held her close to his chest, almost breaking them, sweat dripping from his forehead and his arms and legs. He couldn’t resist much longer. Her walls were spasming around him, she was close too. 

His name flew from her lips like a breathless plea, lost when one of his hand shakily reached between them and two fingers went to massage her bundle of nerves to push her off the edge. It didn’t take long. 

As soon as his fingers were in place, she let out a loud scream of pleasure, her toes curling, her body quivering as she kept moaning without control as the powerful waves of her orgasm washed over her. Ignis himself couldn’t keep a muffled scream from escaping his lips while he pumped in her furiously through her orgasm and chased his in the meantime. He hold out until she was close to the finish, then his hips stuttered and he pushed all the way in to release his hot seed in her. She was gasping for air but still held her breath and bit her lip as his hot, sticky essence filled her to the brim. 

Aranea couldn’t describe how it felt to have him in her, his semen painting her walls inside. She swore she could feel a bit of it trickling out of her even though he was still fully sheathed in her sex. The sensation made her roll her eyes in the back of her head. So good. She wanted to do it again.

Spent and covered in sweat, they both collapsed on the bed, Ignis on top of Aranea, momentarily unable to move. Aranea didn’t mind one bit, she was exhausted too. 

Her eyes felt heavy, her head dizzy, and she drifted off unwillingly almost immediately, leaving Ignis to the clean up. Ignis didn’t mind, feeling her body so relaxed under his made up for it.

He slid out slowly so not to disturb her and went to the bathroom to retrieve a warm towel to clean her and himself up. 

She didn’t even stir one time. Ignis smiled, happy to have helped her. She was after all one of the most important people in his life now, he’d do anything for her. If he was being honest, he was quite proud of himself. He didn’t let his impaired vision get the best of his nerves and managed to make someone feel good. Probably too much, since said person was currently out cold right beside him. 

Soon exhaustion caught up with him too and after having covered both of them with the blankets, he laid down next to her, both still stark naked, close enough to share their warmth but still respectfully far. He wondered if this would be just a one time thing. He wouldn’t mind doing it again if asked, he thought. After all he trusted her and both of them needed to let out the steam sometimes. It would be a nice change of pace instead of just pleasuring himself in the shower when he truly needed it. 

It didn’t take long for him to fall in a peaceful sleep while facing her with a soft smile on his lips. Under the covers, despite the respectful distance, their hands were touching. 

The next morning Aranea woke up with strong arms delicately holding her, a broad chest blocking her view, her legs tangled with long, muscular ones and a soft puff of breath blowing on top of her head. Her first instinct was to disentangle herself and roll over, but the soothing rise and fall of said chest and the warmth she was enveloped in convinced her otherwise. She could sleep in for once. After all, it was her day off.


End file.
